Total Drama All At Sea!
by lolkittie64
Summary: Total Drama All Stars has finished. Now they're bringing in a ENTIRELY NEW cast. Who are these cast? You may ask. That's up to you! SEND IN YOUR OC APPLICATIONS NOW! The series is based around sailing. What happens when you put 24 teenagers on a boat? Here's your chance to find out! Rated T for future mild romance and possibly swearing.
1. Applications

Hey guys! This is my first Total Drama Fanfic. I need your OCs! I'm having 12 boys and 12 girls. All applications welcome! Here's the application thingy:

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (15-17)

Height:

Weight:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype (be creative!)

Hobbies:

Can they swim? (Remember: They don't have to be able to. Actually, its funnier if they can't!)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Hair length:

Eye colour:

Family: (tell me in detail!)

Troublemaker? (On a scale of 1-10)

Personality: (Detail please!)

Everyday clothing:

Sleep-wear:

Swim-wear:

Friends at home: (if any)

Pets at home: (if any)

Relationships at home: (if any)

Do you want a relationship?

If so, what do you look for in a relationship?

Do you want a love triangle?

Would you cheat on your BF/GF?

Do you want to be in a alliance?

If so, what do you want in a alliance? (Detail please!)

How mean are you? (On a scale of 1-10)

Would you have a fake alliance?

Do you want friends in this competition?

If so, what do you look for in a friend?

Do you have any special talents?

Can I change something about your OC?

Audition tape:

If there's anything I've missed, feel free to PM me about it! Send your applications in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Teams

"Camp Wawanakwa" read the sign on the dock, half singed with age. And it was true to its word, because the home of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Revenge Of The Island was still there. Sinking, but still there.  
"Welcome to the new season of Total Drama! I'm your super-hot host, Chris Mclean." said a smirking man in a blue denim shirt. "We have all new contestants with an all new theme! That's right, we're gonna film this on a boat! Campers, or should I say sailors, must compete in challenges once every two days. The losing team will have to vote someone off. That someone will have to walk the Plank Of Shame and swim back to shore. The last person to not be voted off is the winner of $10,000,000! 23 losers. 1 winner. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will drown? Find all this out this season, of, TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL AT SEA!"

An ancient old yellow bus creaked along the dock, and stopped just before it hit the water. Behind them, a massive steamboat stood with the words, 'The Great TDAAS' written on the side. "Here are our 24 contestants arriving right now!" Chris sniggered as a tall boy bent down to get out of the door. "Here's Ben!" He nodded at Chris, and stood against the side of the boat. He looked up at the boat, and gulped slightly, obviously not used to such big vehicles.

After him, a good looking boy in designer clothes walked out of the bus. "Yo, Johnny! What's up?" Chris grinned.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Chris," Johnny replied, bro-fisting Chris with a dazzling smile, enough to make any girl swoon. On cue, a large thump was heard and a female intern was carried away on a stretcher.  
"I like your style, bro," Chris smirked.

A guy in a red and white hoodie walked out of the bus nonchalantly, giving the steamboat a double take. "Hey, Tommy! Welcome to Total Drama, dude!" Chris said to the calm-looking boy.  
"Hey, Chris. Nice boat. That reminds me: Where do you take a sick boat? To the doc!" Tommy laughed. You could almost hear crickets chirping it was so quiet. Chris looked agonized.  
"Moving on... Adrian!" Chris said rather hurriedly, eager to change the subject. He looked taken aback when a Jack Sparrow look-a-like ambled out of the bus. "Dude, how's it going?" Chris said a little warily.  
"Hi. Yeah, I'm good," Adrian muttered gruffly, shuffling over to the side of the boat.

"Next, Vincent!" Chris grinned. "Now, Vincent, tell me what book you're reading." A boy with pure white hair stepped out of the bus, looking at Chris witheringly.  
"Why should I tell you, Chris McLame? I don't even want to be on your phony show," Vincent spat out rudely.  
"It's McLean, Vincent, McLean. I heard about this little issue of yours. Hopefully you'll be reading something else tomorrow." Chris said to the sullen looking boy. The people leaning against the side of the boat already looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what the host was on about. Vincent strolled out towards the boat, kicking dirt in his wake.

A quite short girl walked out of the bus with a massive smile on her freckled face. "Contestant Number Five is, Rosie!" Chris announced. The girl tossed her ponytail back and smiled.  
"Hi Chris. Great to meet you! Mind if I stretch?" asked Rosie, lifting her leg up to her head as if it were elastic. The other campers gawped at her when she bent her elbow the wrong way, Adrian especially.

"Simon! What's up?" Chris asked as a grinning boy with shaggy blonde hair stepped out of the bus.  
"Yeah, I'm good Chris." He held out his hand for a shake, and when Chris accepted he got an electric shock. Simon burst out laughing as Chris jerked violently.  
"Not cool ,man, not cool," growled an angry Chris. Simon still didn't take the smile from his face when he walked over to the boat.  
"I just love electric buzzers, dude," chuckled the guilty prankster. Chris leaned over and whispered to the intern next to him,  
"Watch this guy doesn't prank me anymore than he has already. Dude's a little trouble maker."

"Rebel! Hi!" Chris grinned. A girl with a frown stepped out of the bus.  
"Save your welcomes for the enthusiastic contestants, Chris." Rebel growled with a warning flash of her eyes. Chris decided to back off, sharpish.  
"Okayyyyyy then... Moving on!" he gabbled, knowing Rebel meant business. Rebel smiled in triumph.  
A girl with coral pink headphones trotted out of the bus, nodding her head in time to the music on her iPod.  
"What's up, Astrid?" Chris asked. The girl gave him a cheeky smile and sauntered off, turning her music up. Chris raised his eyebrows and shook his head at her off-hand manner. Astrid skipped over to the boat where Simon gave her an approving nod. In return, the bubbly girl clutched her hands and blushed as Simon sniggered.

"Here's... woah!" Chris broke off as he saw a amazingly hot girl in flashy clothes with tanned skin. She did a perfect little strut out of the bus and blew a kiss to no-one in particular.  
"I'm Cianna," the girl announced proudly, lifting up her chin and swiveling around to the boat.  
A boy dressed in pilot-like clothes clumped out of the bus, smiling calmly."Hey James! Welcome to TDAAS!" Chris grinned at the guy.  
"A boat, huh? Sweet! A change from planes, that's for sure." He stopped to rub the back of his neck. "Great to be here and all." He made his way over to the boat, tutting at the bad paintjob.

Chris was talking to one of the interns when he heard a loud breathing sound coming from behind him. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Chris broke the silence.  
"Daniel, dude." Chris said, unable to think of anything else to say.  
"We're on a _boat?_ I can't swim!" the nerd cried.  
"Sorry man. You signed a contract! Deal with it." Chris sniggered, pushing him towards the boat forcefully. He thought out loud, "That guy really reminds me of Harold."

"Our 12th contestant is Alexis! Hi, Alexis!" Chris said to the girl stepping out of the bus with a manic grin.  
"Hiiiii Chris! I have this really bad itch on my back, could you scratch it for me pleeeeeease?" she gabbled. Chris edged away from the seemingly mad girl.  
"Um... No thanks... Would you like to go over near the boat, please? Away from me?" Chris asked.  
"Okey dokey!" she said, sweet as pie. When she walked over to the boat, Cianna edged away from her.  
"Um, crazy much?" Cianna said coldly.  
"I'm sorry, I don't listen to girls with butt implants!" Alexis shot back, still smiling like she hadn't said anything offending.  
"I do NOT!" yelled Cianna, although she was blushing. She turned her back to Alexis and muttered to herself,  
"How did she know?"

A gothic girl stepped out of the bus, with a tattered sketchbook under her arm.  
"Here's Feline! Hows' it going?" Chris grinned.  
"Oh yeah, you know, I'm good," she replied, smiling. Everyone was taken aback at her friendly nature, as she looked like a tough pierced freak.  
She walked over to the boat next to Astrid.  
"Hi! I'm Astrid," Astrid said to Feline. She smiled and nodded in return.

A girl with rich brown hair and white bangs walked out of the bus, her eyes wide."Andi! What's up?" Chris grinned. The girl narrowed her eyes and replied,  
"Hey..." before walking over to the boat. She tossed her hair and stood next to Vincent. He sniffed and turned her nose up at her, while Andi rolled her eyes. It was hate at first sight.

"Garnet, dude, what's up?" Chris asked, grinning as a tall guy with bright pink hair danced out of the bus.  
"Why _hello_ there! Pleasure to meet you Mr McLean! May I say, that shirt really matches your eyes." Garnet babbled, doing cartwheels.  
"Thank-you Garnet." Chris smiled. "I'm glad _someone_ appreciates my good looks," he said, looking at Vincent. He rolled his eyes notoriously.

A girl with pure white hair stepped out of the bus, glancing around disapprovingly.  
"Ruby! Hi!" Chris grinned. Ruby rolled her eyes.  
"I don't want to be here. Just making it clear. I was forced, you hear me?" Ruby said defiantly. After those words, she walked to the boat and stood next to Rebel.  
"I was forced, too, you know" Rebel said to Ruby.  
"Really? We have something in common, then," Ruby said, her eyes shining. They exchanged smiles.

"This is Geo!" Chris said to the camera. A tall, normal-looking guy walked out of the bus door. He smiled, somewhat sinisterly, and said to Chris,  
"Hi Chris. Great to be here." His voice was flat and emotionless, and he had no readable expression on his face.  
"Detroit! My man!" Chris grinned, doing a brofist with a tall, smiling guy.  
"Dude, how's it going? Great to be here!" Detroit said to the host. He walked over to the boat and stood next to Astrid. "Hey there, beautiful. I hope your on my team!" Detroit whispered to the girl. For the second time in 10 minutes, the bubbly girl blushed, obviously crushing on both boys.

A girl with jet black hair stepped out of the bus with a lost expression on her face. She looked up at the boat and winced slightly.  
"Raven! What's up?" Chris smirked. The girl gave him a little smile and walked over to the boat. She dangled her fingertips in the cool, blue water, smiling, but withdrew quickly as if she was doing something wrong.  
"Hi, guys." When she spoke, it sounded like she hadn't for quite some time.

A girl with long, blonde hair stepped out of the bus with a smile on her face.  
"Hi Chris! Great to be here!" she giggled."Nice to see you too, Brianna." Chris smirked. After her, a boy with purple hair steps out of the bus.  
"Randy, dude!" Chris grinned.  
"Hey Chris." Randy said. He then waved to Brianna, who smiled and turned red.

"Next up, we have Dory! Hey Do-" But before Chris could finish, Garnet leapt from the crowd towards the short, nervous-looking boy.  
"And _who _do we have here? What a cute little boo-boo!" Garnet cooed over the nerd. He trembled a bit, and backed away slowly.  
"Um, please leave me alone," Dory said in a teeny-tiny voice, hitching his glasses further up on his nose.  
"Don't worry little fishy, I'll protect you," Garnet said, picking him up onto his shoulders. The crowd cringed. Dory gulped. Chris laughed his big head off.

"Last, we have Andrei!" Chris grinned. A boy like Ezekiel stepped out of the bus. "Andrei has come all the way from Russia!"  
"Um, heylo. I'm name are Andrei. Me are happy to be now here?" Andrei tried to speak English. Chris sniggered at his bad grammar.  
"God damn it, this is gonna be a great season!" he laughed.

* * *

They stood on the top deck, waiting for what came next. "Okay. Here are your teams:" Chris told the 24 campers.  
"Adrian,  
Rebel,  
Vincent,  
James,  
Garnet,  
Daniel,  
Brianna,  
Johnny,  
Andi,  
Raven,  
Ruby,  
Feline."  
"For the next 8 weeks in this competition, you shall be known as: The Landlubbers!" Chris grinned. "Here is your flag:" One of the interns unrolled a flag with a picture of someone throwing up on it.  
"Charming," remarked Andi sarcastically.  
"Call it what you want, Andi: I picked the name out myself!" Chris smirked. Andi rolled her eyes.

"Simon,  
Astrid,  
Rosie,  
Alexis,  
Geo,  
Detroit,  
Randy,  
Andrei,  
Tommy,  
Benjamin,  
Cianna,  
Dory."  
"For the next 8 weeks in this competition, you shall be known as: The Sea Dogs! Here is your flag:" Another one of the interns unrolled another flag, this time with picture of a dog's head with a sailor's cap.  
"Haha, very punny Chris!" Tommy laughed. Chris cringed.  
"Thanks... I think."

"Okay, campers. We're going to set sail! Who knows how to hoist a flag? Anyone?" Only Raven put her hand up. "Okay then, Raven... Hoist your flag!" Chris demanded. Raven took the flag, fingers trembling, like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. Sighing, quick as anything, with a scrabble of her little fingers, the flag was attached and she was pulling it up. Everyone looked mildly impressed.  
"Okay, Sea Dogs, I need someone to volunteer!" Chris said, getting impatient. Rosie put up her hand.  
"I'll have a shot at it!" she beamed.  
"Good luck with that," Raven muttered under her breath. But, despite her lack of experience, Rosie managed to do a pretty good job.  
"Right. Now we have our flags, it's time for the first challenge!" Chris said to the campers. "This first challenge will determine which cabin you get. Take a look for yourselves."

The campers made their ways into the cabins. The first one they visited was okay: It had hammocks with pillows and quilts, and there were twelve crates so the campers could store their stuff.  
"Not too shabby," Rebel wavered, having a good look at the hammocks.  
"It has character!" Astrid smiled.  
"Whatever. This is phony" Vincent muttered darkly.  
"Could you _stop_ being so negative?" Andi shouted to Vincent, who was obviously pissing her off.  
"Sorry, Miss Touchy" Vincent sulked.

When the campers walked to Cabin Number Two, they were in for a shock. It was _way _worse, with old rope hammocks with no pillows or blankets, and it was much smaller, too. It was clear that this challenge was going to count.  
"LET'S DO THIS THING!" Rosie screamed, punching the air. The rest of her team followed. It was on.


End file.
